


Diabolik Lovers x Male Reader

by hirasity



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasity/pseuds/hirasity





	Diabolik Lovers x Male Reader

M/n L/n, an average night school student that catches the attention of the Sakamaki brothers.


End file.
